


The Truth

by SamEdwards



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Character Death, Confessions, F/M, Humor, Hurt Castiel, Mild Smut, Swearing, Violence, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamEdwards/pseuds/SamEdwards
Summary: You hate him. But you don't. You can't.How you told Castiel what you really think.





	The Truth

"I hate you Castiel!" You screamed and flung a book at him from across the room, which he dodged with ease. 

"You are nothing but a rude, arrogant and annoying little human." He spat.

"Yeah well you've got a stick up your ass the size of a mop and it ain't coming out anytime soon!" You yelled again. God he was so annoying, always thinking he knew best, always trying to be the hero, not knowing he caused more damage then good, ok that might not be true but fuck you wanted to punch him. 

You suddenly felt yourself hard against a wall, his face inches from yours. His arms and body blocking your escape. "Is that what you think?" He growled in your ear making you shiver. "I assure you, it's not the case." He spoke again. "Get off me asshole." You grunted, pushing against him. But it was no use, his angelic strength made it impossible for him to be moved. You pushed at his chest again. 

Despite your efforts he still wouldn't move, so you decided on a new plan, seduction. You caught him off guard by pulling his body flush against yours and kissing him deeply. He groaned at your touch and kissed you back. Your hands were everywhere, on his hard chest, pulling at his hair, groping his firm ass. You realised that this was actually supposed to get him off you not get off with you. 

So you pulled back. "Fuck." You huffed. He growled and chased after your lips again. His hands slipped down to your waist and lifted you up so you could wrap your legs around him. Fuck no no no no it wasn't supossed to go this way, he was meant to pull back in disgust, yell at you then leave. He wasn't expected to want you back...wait. You wanted him? This was worse. The most stuck-up and inhuman member of team free will and you had a crush on him!

He was by human standards, attractive. But why where you attracted to him? You felt him rut against you and moan. And you know what really sucked? You enjoyed it. Fuck. You moaned too, gasping and groaning with an angel who had you against the cold stone wall of the bunker. 

By the second time, you still hadn't made it to a bedroom...

1 Year Later. 

You were on a case with the Winchesters and your boyfriend Castiel. You had arrived at the nest and were now locked in a heated battle between twenty or so bloodsuckers. You had killed two at least. Then what you saw almost made you sick. You had decided to venture further into the nest. It made your heart stop. People, or what looked like people had been placed on silver tables, they were still alive, whimpering in pain because they had been drained of most of their blood, but not enough to kill them. They were pale and looked like they hadn't eaten in days. 

"What can I say?" A voice behind you made you freeze. "We like them fresh." You turned round to see a vamp, he was probably the leader a few feet away. "Oh you sick son of a bitch." You said before flinging your axe at him. He dodged with ease. "Now I'm not going to drain you, no I'm going to to teach you and your friends a lesson. You dare come here and slaughter my family!" You found yourself backed up against a wall. This all seemed so familiar. This had happened before. "Let me go you asshole." You pushed and shoved, but it didn't work. The vamp then took a blade out of his jacket. It was weird looking, you'd never seen anything like it before. But you became much better acquainted when he stabbed you in the stomach. You didn't know if you were expecting that or not. You screamed in pain. Which caught the attention of the boys, they all rushed in to see you lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Castiel rushed to your body and held you close to his chest. He brought his hand up to heal you, but it didn't work.

"I can't...I can't heal you. Why can't I heal you!" He said desperately covering the stab wound with his hand, trying to stop the blood. "Hey hey...it's ok." You told him. "No I can't...I won't let you die. I need you. You can't leave me."

You reached up and cupped his cheek with your hand. You kissed him one last time. And then you felt it approaching. It felt horrible but at the same time, it felt right, good. A feeling of peace filled your mind. In your last few breaths, you whispered. "I love you Castiel."


End file.
